Un día agitado One-Shot
by KonaKona000
Summary: Yui y Ritsu por error ven algo que no querían ver y terminan en una situación en la que no querían estar.


**One-Shot. Un día agitado. **

**Esta es una historia de un sólo capítulo que se me ocurrió anoche mientras intentaba dormir. Ya que el último capítulo de Kill La Kill me llegó. **

-Oye... Ricchan -dijo Yui.

-¿Qué pasa Yui?

-¿Cómo... hemos llegado a esto?

-No lo sé Yui... Fue todo muy repentino...

_Flashback..._

-¿Te ha gustado lo que he comprado Ricchan? -preguntó Yui a su amiga. Quienes habían quedado en salir juntas y ahora salían de una pequeña tienda donde se vendían diferentes manualidades.

-La verdad-dijo Ritsu-. Esa navaja suiza es muy bonita. Aunque no sé para qué la has comprado.

-Anda que lo que has comprado tú... -dijo Yui recriminándole.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes acaso la diversión que podemos tener con estos petardos?

-¿También compraste un mechero? -preguntó Yui extrañada.

-Es que el mechero tenía el logo de The Who y bueno... -dijo Ritsu sonrojada ante tal capricho.

-¿Tus padres no te dicen nada? Pueden pensar que fumas.

-Puede ser-dijo Ritsu-. Pero si les explico que sólo es por el logo entenderán.

-Ehh, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

-Creo que hoy estrenaban una película de terror-dijo Ritsu emocionada-. ¿Vamos a verla?

-¡Sí! ¡Suena genial! -dijo Yui motivada.

-Mira-dijo Ritsu señalando un callejón-. Por ahí se va más rápido.

-Está bien -dijo Yui y a continuación tomaron la ruta la cual Ritsu decía. Que era por el callejón.

-Sabes-dijo Ritsu-. Una vez vi...-

-¡Rápido imbécil! -gritó un sujeto con traje negro-. Que no tenemos todo el día.

-¡Tranquilo! Que aún tenemos tiempo.

-¡Joder cómo pesa! -dijo otro sujeto mientras cargaba una gran bolsa negra.

-El cabrón este comía mucho.

-Pues ahora puede estar a dieta todo lo que quiera-dijo el segundo sujeto. A continuación los otros tipos rieron-. Hala. Ya está, en el maletero.

-Ahora sólo hay que llevarlo allí -dijo el otro tipo. Yui y Ritsu sólo se dignaban a escuchar escondidas.

-Yui-dijo Ritsu susurrando-. Muévete un poco que me vas a tirar.

-Lo siento Ricchan. El escondite este es muy estrecho y...- Yui no pudo acabar porque ambas cayeron por lo mal ubicada que estaban.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -gritó uno de los tipos.

-¡Mire jefe! ¡Son dos niñas!

-Al parecer tenemos invitadas no deseadas.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

-Hmmm... Por lo pronto llevadlas ahí -dijo el líder mientras hacía una mueca. Los otros tres sujetos comprendieron y a continuación cargaron a las dos amigas al coche.

-¡Eh! ¡Más cuidado! -exclamó molesta Ritsu al ver la poca delicadeza que demostraba uno de los sujetos.

-Calla niña -dijo. Y después las metió a ambas en el coche.

-Yui... -dijo Ritsu susurrando. Se podía sentir su miedo.

-Tranquila Ricchan... -dijo Yui intentando consolar a Ritsu.

-Iremos a un lugar muy hermoso. Así que tranquilas, no os preocupéis -dijo el coopiloto.

-Sí. Y también tomaremos el té, no te jode -dijo Yui molesta. A causa de ese comentario el sujeto lo tomó como una ofensa y a continuación le dio una fuerte bofetada a Yui, quien le dejó la mejilla izquierda roja e hinchada.

-Parace ser que eres una respondona -dijo el sujeto. Yui permaneció callada mirándole con una mirada fulminante.

_-''Yui...'' -pensó Ritsu._

El camino transcurrió de lo más normal, bueno, normal para los sujetos. Para Yui y Ritsu no tenía nada de normal. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar Yui divisó algo familiar, una gran alegría ya que los sujetos habían ido por una ruta totalmente dsconocida para Yui.

-_''¿Eso es...?'' -pensó Yui._

-Bien-dijo el conductor-. Hemos llegado.

-Bajemos -dijo el coopiloto.

Así los cuatro sujetos llevaron a las dos amigas a una cabaña en algún lugar remoto de la ciudad. Donde ambas amigas no tenían ni ide de dónde estaban. El miedo las hizo presa, aunque Ritsu demostraba estar aterrada Yui permanecía normal, alguien de las tenía que estarlo.

-Parece ser que no tienes miedo niña -dijo el sujeto mientras ataba a Yui a una silla.

-¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? Después de todo dijiste que íbamos a un lugar hermoso a tomar el té, ¿cierto? -dijo Yui con una sonrisa lo que hizo que el sujeto se molestara más y le dio otra fuerte bofetada, esta vez en la mejilla drecha. Yui, a causa del golpe, escupió sangre.

-Me estoy cansando de ti niña -dijo el tipo molesto.

-¿Eh? Yo apenas comienzo -dijo Yui, y otra bofetada más fuerte que la anterior le fue dada. Volvió a escupir.

-Yui... basta... -le dijo Ritsu.

-Eso. Hazle caso a tu amiga -dijo el sujeto.

-Sabes-dijo Yui-. Eso de pegarle a una mujer es un poco cobarde, ¿No crees? Y más si es una niña -dijo Yui. Otra bofetada le fue dada. Pareciese como si las estuviera pidiendo.

-Déjala-dijo otro sujeto mientras aguantaba la mano del que le pegaba a Yui-. Sólo te está provocando.

-Pero es que esta chiquilla -intentó decir el tipo.

-He dicho que lo dejes. Debemos llamar al jefe para ver qué hacemos con ellas -dijo el tipo y acontinuación los cuatro sujetos salieron de la habitación. Yui estaba medio inconciente.

_Fin del flashback..._

-Yui...-dijo Ritsu con temor-. ¿E-Estás bien?

-He estado mejor -dijo Yui y acontinuación escupió, sangre obviamente.

-¿Qué hacemos Yui? -preguntó Ritsu alarmada.

-Tranquila. He pensado en algo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ilusionada Ritsu al ver que su amiga tenía un plan.

-Así es. Dime, ¿Aún tienes los petardos y el mechero?

-Sí. Pero ¿para qué los quieres?

-Tengo un plan. Pero debe hacerse cuando esos tipos no nos estén vigilando.

-Espero que funci...-

-¡Shh! Calla, que ahí vienen.

-Tenéis suerte niñas-dijo uno de los sujetos. El que le había pegado a Yui, para ser exactos-. El jefe parece que no está, así que no nos hemos comunicado.

-Es una suerte oír eso -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que lo es. Aunque no creo que os dure mucho. Al jefe no le gustan los testigos.

-Es una pena...-dijo Yui-. Sabes. Yo toco la guitarra. Si tuvieras una ahora podríamos distraernos.

-Sabes. Yo tengo un instrumento que podrías tocar -dijo el tipo que le había pegado a Yui con una sonrisa pervertida. A la vez que subía su pierna y la colocaba entre los muslos de Yui, quien tenía las piernas separadas, pero no atadas.

-Lo siento, no me gustan los instrumentos tan pequeños -dijo Yui con una sonrisa, y esto hizo que ls compañeros del sujeto se rieran de él. El sujeto ofendido volvió a darle otro golpe a Yui, esta vez con el puño cerrado.

-¡Callaos!-gritó el sujeto enfadado al máximo- ¡Vamos a la sala! Dejemos a estas aquí.

-E-Está bien... -dijo uno de los tipos mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Que te calles! -exclamó.

-Vale, no la cojas conmigo -dijo el tipo. Y las chicas volvieron a quedarse solas.

-Vaya...-dijo Yui-. Ese último si me dolió.

-Yui...-dijo preocupada Ritsu-. Por favor, deja de provocar esos sujetos -dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Está bien Ricchan -dijo Yui, quien a continuación sacó su navaja suiza.

-¿Qué haces Yui? -preguntó extrañada Ritsu al ver los movimientos de su amiga. Cabe decir que ambas estaban de espaldas una de la otra.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un plan? Pues lo pongo a prueba.

-¿Estás acaso cortando la cuerda?

-Sí. Los idiotas estos se olvidaron de revisar si teníamos algo encima. Qué suerte eh.

-S-Supongo, ¿Pero y después qué?

-Tranquila. Cuando veníamos-dijo Yui-. Pude reconocer un gran tonel para almacenar agua. Por la marca que tenía pintada pude recordar más o menos donde estábamos. Y te lo digo ahora, estamos bastante lejos de donde nos cogieron.

-¿E-En serio...? -preguntó sin esperanzas la joven baterista.

-Sí. Pero tranquila, al estar ubicadas pude trazar más o menos una ruta de escape. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ganar tiempo. Eso he hecho todo este tiempo para poder pensar en una ruta.

-¿Por eso has provocado al sujeto ese?

-Exacto. Aunque cuando dije lo del instrumento dudé. Qué hubiera pasado si el tipo se hubiera tomado en serio eso. Ahora mismo estaría probablemente en el suelo violada -dijo Yui. Ritsu se estremeció ante aquel comentario.

-¿C-Cómo vas...? -intentó preguntar Ritsu.

-Bien. Acabo de cortar la mía ahora cortaré la tuya -dijo Yui mientras empezaba a cortar la cuerda de su amiga, la cual le tomó mucho menos tiempo que a ella-. Joder, qué fácil.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Ahora tenemos que... ¡Joder!-dijo Yui- ¡Ahí vienen!

-¿Q-Q-Qué? -susurró Ritsu alarmada.

-Tranquila- Aquí es donde entran tus petardos Ricchan.

-¿En serio?

...

-¿En serio las vamos a matar?

-Sí-dijo el sujeto-. El jefe fue muy claro. Nada de testigos.

-Es una pena... Me hubiera gustado jugar más con aquella chica. Creo que hemos congeniado.

-Sí claro, en tus sueños.

-Cállate-dijo el tipo mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaban las dos amigas-. Chicas, tenemos malas notic...- el tipo paró de hablar a causa de una explosión que hizo que cayeran todos al suelo por el susto de la repentina explosión.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! -gritó uno.

-¡Las malditas niñatas estas que se han escapado! -gritó el otro.

-Vamos tras ellas. No pueden ir muy lejos -dijo mientras se levantaba.

...

-¡Yui!-dijo Ritsu mientras corría- ¿Adónde vamos?

-Primero lo primero-dijo Yui-. No podemos estar siempre así. Ellos probablemente agarren el coche. Así que nosotras debemos buscar algún medio de transporte.

-¿No hay alguien en esta fábrica? -dijo mientras descansaba por haber corrido cuesta abajo.

-No... Esta fábrica está abandonada desde hace cinco años-dijo Yui-. Lo vi en un documental hace unos días.

-Unos días...-dijo Ritsu melancólica- Yui... quiero volver a casa -dijo a punto de llorar.

-No desesperes Ricchan. Yo haré todo lo posible por hacer que esos tipos no nos agarren y llevarte a tu casa -dijo Yui mientras sonreía.

-Yui... -dijo Ritsu feliz al ver la determinación de su amiga-. Dime Yui. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

-Mucho-respondió Yui-. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de ser presa del pánico. Debo, no, debemos hallar la forma de escapar.

-¿Cómo?

-Gracias a este descanso me he organizado un ás, cuando el tipo ese me golpeó pude ver que llevaba un anillo de lo más escandaloso. Y al ver el símobolo que tenía grabado pudo comprobar que es de la mafia, y eso en parte no es bueno...

-¿P-Por qué? -preguntó atemorizada Ritsu a causa de la respuesta.

-Porque ya sé por qué nos trajeron aquí, resulta y pasa que este es territorio de esa mafia así que el pedir ayuda por aquí no es una posibilidad para nosotras. Seguramente habrás informado a toda su banda -dijo Yui.

-¿Tienes algún plan...?

-Bueno, lo que había pensado es coger algún medio de transporte e ir a la estación de policía a dar testimonio. Pero la más próxima está un poco lejos.

-Ya veo...

Las chicas caminaron durante unos diez minutos en busca de algo que les ayudara a escapar. Iban con cuidado, no sabían quien estaba en su contra. Así que en vez de ir por las grandes calles iban por los callejones.

-Eso es...-dijo Yui- ¡Sí! ¡Mira Ricchan!

-¿Qué sucede Yui?

-¡Una bicicleta! ¡Estamos salvadas!

-¿Pero no es de alguien más...?

-¿Vas a esperara a que venga el dueño acaso? Ahora mismo debemos tomarla.

-Está bien...

Así ambas amigas agarraron la bicicleta...

-Vale. Sube Ricchan.

-¿D-Dónde?

-Hmmm. ¿Te parece bien detrás?

-A ver...-dijo Ritsu mientras se acomodaba-. Sí, quedo bien.

-Vale. ¡Vamos! -gritó Yui. Y así ambas amigas se pusieron en marcha hacia su objetivo.

...

-¡¿Aún no las escuentras?! -gritó enfadado uno de los tipos.

-No. No sé dónde rayos se metieron esas niñas.

-No pudieron haber ido lejos.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí están!

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Ahí!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Síguelas!

-¡Claro! -y así el conductor pisó el aceledador.

...

-Yui... ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Sólo estoy... Reconociendo.

-Pero creí que...- su frase se interrumpió al sentir que algo pasó rosando-. ¡Yui! ¿Q-Q-Qué fue...?!

-¡Ricchan! ¡Agárrate! -dijo Yui y se desvió a toda velocidad por una callejón.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Las has pasado! -gritó el tipo.

-¡Lo sé! Pero tranquilo, sé dónde estamos. Así que las alcanzaré en nada.

-Más te vale.

...

-¡Yui! ¡Ahí vienen! -gritó Ritsu.

-Ya me he dado cuenta Ricchan-dijo Yui-. Vale, si no estoy mal por aquí deberíamos llegar más rápido -dijo Yui mientras iba por una calle ancha.

-¿Por aquí está bien Yui?

-Sí. Si no estoy mal...-Yui calló al ver que se había equivocado. Ya que el atajo que había cogido era una calle muy empinada cuesta abajo-. Bueno, sí me equivoqué. ¡Ricchan agárrate bien!

-¡E-Está bien Yui! -dijo Ritsu al aferrarse al estómago de Yui con fuerza.

-¡Aquí vamos...! -Yui dio un grito que fue bajando a causa de que descendían.

-¡Ahí van!

-¿Por esa calle? ¿Acaso quieren matarse?

-Pues si no lo hacen ellas lo haré yo mismo.

-¡Síguelas!

-¡Voy!

Yui y Ritsu descendían cada vez más rápido por la cuesta y luego de unos segundos vio lo que había al final de la calle. Bueno, ambas lo vieron.

-Yui...-dijo Ritsu pálida- ¿E-Eso es...?

-Sí Ricchan-dijo Yui mientras veía fijamente el cruce de tren que había a menos de doscientos metros-. ¡Agáchate todo lo que puedas!

-¡Vale! -dijo Ritsu, y así iniciaron su descenso suicida para ver si lograban pasar el cruce antes de que el tren las aplastara.

-¡Más rápido inútil! -gritó el sujeto.

-¡Si voy más rápido nos aplastará el tren!

-¿Acaso te vas a dejar ganar por unas niñas en una bicicleta? Vaya inútil estás hecho.

-¡Calla! Ya verás cómo las alcanzo -dijo el conductor y a continuación aceleró más.

...

-¡Yui!-gritó Ritsu- ¡No lo lograremos!

-¡Claro que sí lo lograremos! -dijo Yui a punto de cruzar las vías.

-¡Yui!

-¡¿Qué pasa Ricchan?!

-¡Te quiero mucho!

-¡Yo también te quiero Ricchan!

-¡Quiero que salgas conmigo! ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Yui.

-¡Lo que has oído!

-¡Está bien! ¡Te doy mi respuesta cuando esto haya acabado!

-¿Cuando acabe esto?

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues dale más rápido! -dijo Ritsu más motivada que antes.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Yui. Y solamente unos segundos antes de que la barrera de protección bajara pudieron pasar. Ritsu casi se da en la cabeza con la barra de metal que desciende siempre. Y así consiguieron pasar, dejando a las personas de alrededor anodanadas.

-¡Para!-gritó el sujeto de atrás. El conductor logró parar.

-¿Cómo demonios...? ¡¿Cómo demonios pudieron hacerlo?! -gritó el conductor a la vez que le daba varios golpes al volante.

-¡Para! Llama a los otros y dales el rumbo que llevan.

-Vale.

...

-Yui...

-¿Sí... Ricchan?

-Lo hemos conseguido ¿cierto?

-Creo que sí...

-No estamos muertas ¿verdad?

-Creo que no. Yo por lo menos no me siento muerta -dijo Yui mientras se dejaba llevar por la bicicleta, había dejado de pedalear.

-¡Yui!-gritó Ritsu mientras abrazaba a Yui llorando- ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

-Aún no Ricchan.

-¿Aún no?

-No. Ahora debemos librarnos de esos sujetos. Mira -dijo Yui y Ritsu obedeció, venía otro coche igual que el anterior siguiéndolas.

-No puede ser... -dijo Ritsu.

-Son otros, probablemente más matones. Si seguimos así no lo lograremos.

-¿E-Entonces...?

-Fácil -dijo Yui mientras bajaba la velocidad.

-¡¿Y-Yui?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Ya verás.

-V-Vale...

-Ya casi...-decía Yui- Ya casi...

-Y como te iba contando-decía un peatón esperando en el semáforo a que cambiara a verde para poder cruzar. Iba hablando por el móvil-. El tipo olía fat...- ¡Hey!-gritó el tipo a Yui y a Ritsu- ¡Ese es mi móvil!

-¡Lo siento! -gritó Yui- Ricchan. Agarra -dijo y le pasó el móvil a Ritsu.

-¿P-Para qué es esto...? -preguntó sorprendida Ritsu.

-Llama a la policía y diles lo que te diré.

-E-Está bien... -dijo Ritsu mientras empezó a marcar el número.

...

-¡Las veo! -gritó el sujeto.

-Ya casi las alcanzamos.

-¡Se van a enterar esas niñas!

...

-Sawako-sensei. Gracias por llevarnos a ese concierto -dijo Mio mientras regresaban en el coche de la sensei.

-No es nada-dijo-. Quería que vieran la banda de una amiga mía. A ver si así se inspiraban.

-Ya veo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Yui y Ritsu hubieran venido -dijo Mio.

-Intenté llamarlas-dijo Sawako-. Pero no cogían el móvil.

-Ya veo...

-Seguramente están durmiendo -dijo Tsumugi riéndose.

-O tal vez comiendo -dijo Azusa también riendo.

-Quizás-dijo Mio-. O también estén...-

-¡Mirad! -gritó Sawako.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó alarmada Mio.

-¿Esas no son Yui y Ritsu...? -preguntó asombrada al ver las dos amigas en una bicicleta que iba a toda velocidad. A la par con el coche de la sensei.

-Es verdad-dijo Mio asombrada-. ¿Está Ritsu hablando por el móvil?

-¡Tienes razón!-gritó Azusa-. Ahora que veo bien. ¿Está Yui-senpai herida?

-Pues tienes razón-dijo Sawako-. ¿En qué diablos se han metido ahora?

-¡Síguelas! -gritó Tsumugi.

-¡Justo lo que iba a hacer!

...

-¡¿Qué te dicen Ricchan?!

-¡Dicen que en cinco minutos estarán allí!

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Diles que nos jugamos el cuello!

-¡Vale! gritó. Y luego de hablar con el oficial, este dijo que haría todo lo posible por llegar lo más pronto posible.

-¡Ricchan! ¡¿Qué hora es?! -gritó Yui.

-Son las... ¡Tres y media!

-¡Perfecto! -dijo Yui con una sonrisa- ¡Agárrate!

-¡Claro!

...

-¿Adónde diablos van? -preguntó el sujeto.

-Da igual. Mira, los otros han llegado. Ya no tienen escapatoria -dijo el conductor con una sonrisa que le helaría los pelos a cualquiera.

...

-¿Adónde se supone que van? -preguntó Mio.

-No lo sé-dijo Tsumugi-. Sensei, ¿sabe qué hay más adelante?

-Pues lo único relevante que se me ocurre es la piscina municipal. Está más adelante.

-¿Una piscina? -preguntó confundida Azusa- ¿Para qué rayos van ahí?

-¡Pronto lo sabremos! -dijo Sawako y acontinuación aumentó la velocidad para alcanzar a las dos amigas. Iba detrás de los dos coches negros.

...

-¡Yui! ¡En serio vamos a ir allí!

-¡Claro! Es la única opción.

-Pues allá -dijo Ritsu mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

-Pues allá... ¡Apartaooos! -gritó Yui a las personas que estaban en la entrada de la piscina. Y la bicicleta que las llevaba entró a toda velocidad al recinto y se estrelló contra la primera piscina que encontraron, aofrtunadamente era lo bastante grande para amortiguar su caída.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Ritsu mientras salía a la superficie- ¡Pensé que no lo lograríamos!

-¡Pues mira que no!

-Así que por fin las atrapamos -dijo uno de los sujetos. ¿Por qué no salís de ahí? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yui... -dijo Ritsu atemorizada.

-Tranquila -le dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

...

-¡Han entrado a la piscina! -gritó Azusa.

-¡Lo sé! ¡También lo vi! -dijo Sawako.

-¿Esa es la policía? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí..? -dijo Sawako.

...

-Nos habéis causado un montón de problemas-dijo el tipo quien sostenía una pistola frente a Yui-. Pero por fin podré ponerle fin.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y a qué esperas que no lo haces? ¿O tienes miedo? -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Ya me tienes harto niña. Por fin te mataré, aver si sonríes a eso.

-_''¡Yui!'' -pensó aterrada Ritsu._

-No veo que dispares.

-Adiós niña. Fue un placer conocer...-

-¡Alto!-gritó un policía mientras muchos otros rodeaban a los maleantes- ¡Quedáis detenidos!

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Último aviso! -gritaron. Los sujetos, quienes no tenían más opción, se entregaron a los oficiales. Poniendo así fin a todo lo del día de hoy.

-¡Por fin...! -dijo Ritsu mientras se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Habéis tardado! ¿Ne creéis? -dijo Yui a los oficiales.

-Lo sentimos mucho -se disculpó el oficial.

-Bueno, da igu...- un móvil empezó a sonar-. ¿De quién es?

-Creo que es de los sujetos estos -dijo el oficial.

-Dejadme a mi -dijo Yui. ¿Hola? ¿Si? ¿Jefe, es usted?

-¿Sí? ¿Eres tú?-decía la voz a otro lado del teléfono-. Sí, soy yo. Dime, ¿te has encargado ya de ellas?

-Ehh sí jefe, lo hemos hecho.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? Te oyes raro.

-Ehh, no es nada. Lo que pasa es que me he resfriado, sólo eso.

-Ya veo. Debes cuidarte eso.

-Gracias jefe. Dígame, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Pues donde siempre. En la calle de las aves, al norte. ¿Por?

-Era para ir a darle el reporte y eso. -¿Ha oído? -preguntó Yui susurrando al oficial que escuchaba.

-Sí, sí. Hemos oído, vamos a mandar varios agentes. Usted siga.

-Pues nada jefe, estas niñas sí que dieron problemas.

-¿Pero al final las mataste cierto? Sabes que no dejamos testigos.

-Por supuesto. Debo dejarle jefe, nos vemos dentro de poco.

-Vale, adiós -así el jefe de la mafia colgó.

-Eso fue intenso -dijo Yui al oficial.

-Muchas gracias señorita. Gracias a su ayuda podemos ponerle fin a una gran organización criminal.

-No es nada -dijo Yui sonrojada.

-¡Yui!-gritó Ritsu mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Yui- Todo ha acabado ¿verdad?

-Así es Ricchan. Ya no hay que preocuparse más.

-Yui... -dijo Ritsu mientras empezaba a llorar a causa de la alegría.

-Ya... ya... Tranquila.

-¡Yui! -gritó Sawako- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué hacen todos estos policías aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué estás toda herida?!

-Bueno. Explicar eso sería muy largo, así que dejaré que ese policía de ahí les explique -dijo mientras señalaba a un joven agente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! -dijo el agente.

-Así es-dijo Yui-. Sé amable explícales a mis amigas lo que ha pasado. Yo debo irme a mi casa. ¿Vienes Ricchan?

-¡Sí! -dijo Ritsu contenta.

-Adiós chicas -y así Yui se marchó y dejó a sus amigas hablando con el agente quien les explicaba los hechos. Estas simplemente no lo podían creer.

Luego de que todo por fin había pasado Yui y Ritsu llegaron a casa de Yui. Ahí les esperaba Ui y Nodoka.

-Estoy de vuelta -dijo Yui.

-Onee-chan. Bienvenida, mira aquí está Nodoka.

-Hola Nodoka-chan -saludó Yui.

-¿Qué tal tu día Yui? -preguntó Nodoka.

-Hmmm-dijo Yui mientras miró a Ritsu quien le dedicó una sonrisa-. Normal, supongo.

Y así es agitado día de Yui y Ritsu acabó. Convirtiéndolas en heroínas. Un día agitado, y mucho...


End file.
